The Disaster Party
by Realla Nights
Summary: The scouts and the boys go to a party but when Usagi gets hurt by new enemies they have a small chance that she'll stay alive.
1. So exciting

Ok so this is my 7th fanfic it's not that gr8 but you know I have to try! Please tell me wot ya think!  
  
Title: The disaster Party- part 1  
Author: ***Usagi Tsukino***  
  
  
  
::Minako::  
We couldn't wait. It was going to be the night of our lives.  
"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Usagi. Usagi was getting ready. She was planning to wear a beautiful, silk dress similar to her Moon Princess dress. Ami was dressed in an aqua marine dress with hair extensions, which truly looked impressive. Rei was wearing a merging dress with the colours going from Red to Yellow. Makoto was wearing a divine green silk dress with green, velvet gloves. I was wearing a white tube dress with yellow flowers trimming the bottom and silky, white gloves. We were chatting away so we didn't hear a knock at the door. I was about to get up off the floor and help Usagi zip up her dress when I got crushed by the door.  
"Hurry Minako! They'll be here any moment now!" Usagi said. I was about to warn her that they were already standing in the room but I decided not to spoil the fun.  
"MINAKO!" yelled Usagi.  
" Alright! I'm now coming!" I replied.   
I got up and began to walk towards Usagi. But then Mamoru stopped me. He walked over to Usagi and done her zipper up himself. Usagi turned around.  
"Arigato Min……… AAAAAAAH!" she said. She looked at Mamoru and attempted to take a step backwards but in doing so fell over her dress!  
"Usagi! Are you alright!" Mamoru and Seiya said in unison. They both grabbed one arm and helped her up off the floor. Usagi rubbed her head.  
" Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, Usako!" Mamoru said very apologetically.  
"Well let's smack your head on the floor aswell then we'll see how you feel!" Usagi said rather offensively.  
" Woah! Calm down!"  
"I'm sorry."  
" Right so are you girls, kinda like, reay yet?" asked Chad.  
"Well let's see. I've been given the gift of concussion from my boyfriend and lost y favourite bracelet in 5 minutes. Yup I'm sure ready!" Usagi said sarcastically.  
" I said I was sorry!" Mamoru said.  
" Didn't you also have a piece of toilet paper in your hand a moment ago?" asked Yaten.  
" Oh yah. Now I'm REALLY mad!"   
" C'mon! Let's go! I'm getting majorly bored!" I complained.  
" Right!" said everyone.  
We all went outside to the limmo. Mamoru was fussing over Usagi, Chad was taking a better view at Rei. Taiki and Ken were helping Ami and Makoto into the limmo and Yaten was waiting listening patiently to everyone. Eventually everyone got into the limmo but there was so much noise!  
  
  
Part 2 coming soon! ^.^ Send me an e-mail coz Realla nights loves e-mail uh huh, reala_into_nights@hotmail.com ! Ja ne!  



	2. I'll be fine

The disaster party part 2  
  
:: Minako::  
We entered the hall. There were people dancing, eating drinking and talking.  
::Usagi::  
I felt dizzy but it wasn't from when I had fallen down. I had been like it for 3n days.  
" I hope there are no attacks tonight, Mamo-chan " I said.  
"Me neither. What makes you say that anyway? " Mamo-chan asked.  
" I just feel a bit dizzy..."  
" Oh I'm sorry! It's my fault isn't it? "  
" NO! No, I've been like it for a few days. "  
" Don't worry I'll keep an eye on you." Mamo-chan put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I relaxed because i realised that i had Mamo-chan and the very jealous Seiya to watch over me. A few hours passed and the dizzy spells were getting worse by the minute.  
" Are you alright? Do you want me to take you home? " Mamo-chan asked, crouching down infront of me.  
" No I'm fine" I replied with and unconvincing lie. Seiya must've spotted Mamo-chan's worried look. He walked over to us. Mamo-chan remained looking at me. Seiya looked at Mamo-chans face then mine.  
" Woah! Are you alright!?" Seiya asked.  
" I'm FINE. F-I-N-E!" I yelled harshly at mamo-chan and Seiya. I stood up and ran off to the toilets.  



	3. Evil Stars !?

The disaster party chapter 3- Evil stars!?  
  
:: Usagi ::  
The dizzy spells were getting so bad, I couldn't even stand up. I leant on the sink to prop myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror and realised why they were continuously asking me if I was alright. My face looked just about as white as my dress. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I looked in the mirror and saw a group of girls behind me. I turned around.  
" I'm sorry, did you want to use the mirror?" I asked. I stepped away.  
"Sailor Moon. Just as pretty as they said you were." 1 of the girls said laughing slyly under her breath.  
" Who... who are you? and h...how did you know i was Sailor m...Moon? I asked scared and curious.  
" Queen mab ( I know kind of rip off from shakespeare ^.-) told us about you. We are the Evil Stars of the Trenton Galaxy. I am Sailor Star Crusher. This is Sailor Star Catcher, Attacker, Trapper, Fader, Faker, Basher, Crasher, Beater, Dancer, Singer and Killer. Our Queen wants us to make a proposition with you. " Star Crusher said.  
" And what might this proposition be?" I asked.   
" The Universe.... for YOUR life! " Sailor Star Dancer proclaimed with a rater pathetic cackle at the end.  
" I can't.... I suppose it'll have to be my life. But I really can't decide." I thought to myself.  
" I can't decide between those two." I yelled.  
" Then prepare to meet your doom. You're going down Pretty Soldier Girl!"  
I was blasted 4 or 5 times by each Sailor Star. I was way too dizzy to do anything. I fell to the ground. Then there was darkness.  



	4. Never leave a dizzy Usagi alone!

The Disaster party part 4 ^.^  
  
Ok on popular Demand I've decided to bring out chapter 4 - "Never leave a dizzy Usagi alone!"  
Here goes! ENJOY ^.^ !  
  
:: Rei ::  
I looked over and expected to see Usagi and Mamoru together. Neither of them were there. I ran over to Seiya.   
" Where's Usagi and mamoru?" I asked.  
" Usagi wasn't feeling too good so she ran off. Then after about 5 minutes Mamoru ran off to find her." Seiya said.  
" You and mamoru left her alone!? she was ill! Who knows what she's capable of doing (^.^ She might eat herself to death!Ah!) " I yelled.  
" She RAN off! And ...er ... shes a fast runner!"   
" That's no excuse!"   
" Why are you so upset about it! Shes not exactly gonna eat herself to death!"  
" Because she is ill! Now understand BOY!" (-ok i got a biot carried away-)  
" Why didn't you say something!" Seiya said.   



	5. Evil stars revealed to everyone

The disaster Party Part 5- Evil stars share their joy! Evil stars revealed to everyone!  
  
  
  
:: Rei ::  
Then we heard a scream. We ran over to where it came from. We all transformed.  
"Where's Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon?" Venus asked.  
" I'm here! Star Fightrer, I couldn't find her!" Tuxedo Mask said with a desperate look on his face.  
" We'll look for her together in a little while." Star Fighter said.  
" Haha! You lot really are pathetic! " a voice said. She had a group of girls behind her. And they were all wearing a blue version of what the Sailor Stars were wearing.  
" Who are you!? Are you here to help us!?" i yelled.  
" We are the evil stars! I am Sailor Star Crusher. This is.... "  
She carried on introducing them to us. Obviously they weren't here to help us. Help us get killed maybe but....  
" Well now we have more Sailor Senshi to fight against!" Killer said.  
"More!? What do you mean "more "?" Star Healer said.  
"Well we've had alot of fun with your friend, Usagi!" Crusher said.  
"What did you do to her!" Star Fighter yelled.  
" WHERE IS SHE!?" Tuxedo Mask yelled stepping forward.  
Then there was a blast from behind the Evil stars. All of them except Crusher and Killer got hit. they dissappared.  



End file.
